


heroes in their own eyes, a villain in his

by orphan_account



Series: INTMH [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Past Abandonment, Past Abuse, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Light Sides (Sanders Sides), but in this one they're realizing they've done bad, past rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their eyes meet, seeming to ask each other the same question they’re all thinking, a question they’re afraid to hear the answer to.What have we done?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Everyone
Series: INTMH [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030953
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	heroes in their own eyes, a villain in his

**Author's Note:**

> The request: "So I just LOVE your angst stories espically I’m not the monster here (I DIDN’T cry a river at the end 🥺) and then I kept thinking of the aftermath like when the sides learn about Remus and what happened, I think Roman and Janus would mostly be the most affected. I honestly need more platonic angst 🥺💕"

It doesn’t take long for the others to find out.

Of course, there had been _suspicions_ , however few and far between those may have been; Roman had known something was off when Remus stopped coming to the Imagination, his land barren and as blank as an unused canvas, and Logan had mentioned how the Duke had seemed fairly quiet in recent weeks, which was followed by Janus mentioning off-handedly a couple of times that he hadn’t seen much of Remus at all recently—but none of them had worried much about it. In fact, in some ways, they’d felt nothing but _relief_ over it; more of Remus meant a mental health crisis, according to Logan, so _less_ of him should be a sign that things were getting better. Right?

In hindsight, that might’ve been a misguided way of viewing things.

Still, none of them are prepared when the mind palace shifts and they feel the inner workings of Thomas’ mind change around, allowing for another piece of their puzzle to click into place. The appearance of Remus’ door next to Roman’s is a little less of a shock, if only due to Thomas’ memories hitting them all a moment later.

They don’t need to question what’s happened. They already know.

Remus has been accepted.

And the reason behind it, playing out in memories and unrestrained thoughts before their very eyes, isn’t one that any of them realized was even _possible_ for a Side to experience, let alone a Side like Remus.

 _What’s that supposed to mean?_ Roman’s mind scolds him, venomous and cold, the creative side barely managing to stay standing on his feet. _He’s a Side just like the rest of you—why would he be any different? Why is held to a different standard?_

 _He just_ is _,_ he wants to argue back. _Remus isn’t like us. He’s not bothered by the same things we are—he can handle it._

_Can he, though?_

He feels sick at the thought.

Turning to the others, he finds them all in a similar state as himself, pale-faced and uncertain. Patton—who’s barely managed to keep it together after Janus’ acceptance and already has more than enough guilt from his past weighing on his shoulders—lowers himself to the ground, tears steadily falling down his face and his sobs bitten between his teeth. Logan’s face remains cold, neutral, but underneath Roman sees the other’s jaw clench and the other bite the inside of his cheek, his arms crossed over his chest and his nails digging into his skin. Even Virgil, who had as much bad blood (perhaps even more) with Remus as he had with Janus, struggles to keep his breathing even and slow, the panic in his face just barely kept from spilling over.

His gaze falls on Janus last, who looks just as distraught as Roman feels, a hand over his mouth and shoulders shaking. Their eyes meet, seeming to ask each other the same question they’re all thinking, a question they’re afraid to hear the answer to.

_What have we done?_

**Author's Note:**

> This was difficult to write, but we like how it turned out.
> 
> If you want to request a story, please redirect it to our [tumblr](https://namediscomfort.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
